Talk:Item World
Item Growth I'm curious to know the specifics of what determines how much an item's stats grow. What I do know: killing the Item General/King/Whatever is the event that triggers the item's growth; Specialists give the item some stat growth in their stat "specialty", even if they aren't native; Specialists double in power when subdued. What I want to know: Is the item's "normal" growth influenced by your kill % or # of floors skipped? and if so, by how much? For the "specialty" growth, does the number of specialists matter, or is it just a % of the total stat given by specialists, or what? Is the growth affected by whether or not the Specialist is native? And do Add/Bonus Specialists help the item's growth at all? Oh yeah and I'm primarily talking about Disgaea DS, though I'm guessing most of this applies to all the titles. NightChime 02:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : The growth is influenced only by the floors you've gone down. Number of kills or floors skipped doesn't change any of the stat growth at all. The only one that really shows growth difference is killing the Item General/King/God. : The number of specialists actually do make a difference. Stat growth for the item is based on a % of whatever level each and every specialist is. So you will get a better stat growth for an item having 2 Gladiators at level 100 than you would with just 1 Gladiator at level 200, for example. (And a note, the stat growth is added to the item, not the specialist. So if you added 2 gladiators to, say, a gun that had 0 attack at the beginning, leveled the gun to 10, and then took both gladiators off, you would notice that the gun now has some attack power as a base stat, even without the specialists attached.) : Finally, the Add/Bonus Specialists. Specialists like the Firefighter or the Alchemist, which only give bonuses to effects, do not help the item's growth at all, so it's best to subdue them and remove them from the item until you're done leveling the item up, then move them back. : Jamesbondkid2001 02:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks, that's almost everything I wanted to know. But I don't quite get what you mean by the % of every specialist (though I trust that you're right). It could be handy to know exactly how it works in order to maximize growth. For instance, would 2 gladiators at 200 improve growth more than 2 at 100? If so, where's the line drawn? (If you know the formula or whatever though I'd prefer that over answering the latter question ;D) NightChime 04:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes, 2 gladiators at 200 would improve growth more than 2 at 100. I'm not sure of the exact formula, my official strategy guide doesn't list it. What I mean by the % of every specialist is that every specialist's stat addition to the item is thrown into the formula when the item is leveled up, and the stats are then added to the item itself. So case in point, it is far better to have, say, seven Gladiators all on one item of varying levels vs. having just one high-leveled gladiator on that item when leveling it up. ::: As for the line being drawn, the strategy guide only lists that one stat specialist may have a subdued level limit of 19998. However, this does not prevent you from having 2 specialists at level 19998 and still benefiting from both of them when the item levels up. ::: In short, you're only limited to how many specialists you can stuff into one item before you level it up. Which is why Legendary items are the best. Not only can you level it up 100 times, on top of getting huge stat boosts due to the Item God, but also Legendary items are able to hold the most specialists even before you start running through the item world. ::: Jamesbondkid2001 04:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: The initial premise is false. The level of the specialists is irrelevant. Each specialist could be level 2 or level 19998 and the stat growth for the item would be the same.Realkillermist (talk) 12:22, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: So I've been getting into Disgaea 3, enough that I've gone into the Item World about half a dozen times. What's strange (to me) is that sometimes when I clear the Nx10 floor, the item winds up with a level that isn't Nx10, but instead something like 16. Why does this happen? 04:54, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Never actually played Disgaea 3, but assuming it carries over the same mechanics from Disgaea 2, certain mystery rooms give bonus levels, such as the fortune teller, and monster rooms. Dark Hero Days also had level spheres, which would boost the level of the item upon clearing a floor holding them, but again, not sure if this was included in Disgaea 3. 22:12, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Item level and floor level are unrelated. There are many events that can add levels to or sometimes remove some from the item, but that has no bearing on what floor you're on. It is one of the mechanisms for making items that in only 100 floors of depth can be level 200 items.Realkillermist (talk) 12:22, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: I've got a question now too. Does anyone know the actual percentage of the specialists level(s) that effects an items stat gain? ::: DarknessCalling (talk) 01:42, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Axel Mode Difference? Two questions. I'm playing Dark Hero Days in Axel Mode. (I played Axel Mode first, then Adell, and now Axel again) When I'm going through Item World, is it just me, or do Mystery Gates/Pirates appear less often in Axel Mode I've gone through three different Worlds and I've only seen about three, maybe four Gates so far.... And also, are the Items in the Bonus Gauge stronger in Axel Mode than Adell Mode? Because I was going through a Fist. The enemies were level 25+ only, and for some reason, I got the game's third strongest Magic Monster Weapon "The King" in a dungeon that should't even have it in the Bonus Gauge for at least 50 levels. What's goin' on here? o_O Klom99 21:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Disgaea Item Rarity (Rank?) Level Connection This may already be somewhere, but I did look on several pages first. I'd like to know, or find out how to figure out, the correlation between an Items rank and the "level description" you get when viewing it in the Item World menu. What I mean is, I'd like to have a reference point so that I don't have to purchase an item to know what level enemies reside in it. By the "level description", I mean when talking to the Item World manager and during the item selection, when you hover over an item, let's say it's a Bandit's Hand, at the bottom it says "Bandit's Hand World, Floor 1 : Resident Lv 27+". Is there any sort of database with all of the items and their item world resident levels? That's the best way I can think of to phrase it. Also, I'm specifically looking for this info for Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Thanks for any help! DarknessCalling (talk) 01:34, February 8, 2013 (UTC)